


Drunk Idiot

by sup_ma_boi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Doggy Style, Excessive Drinking, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Party, Partying, Rough Sex, Short Eren Yeager, Smut, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sup_ma_boi/pseuds/sup_ma_boi
Summary: Eren gets shitfaced drunk at a party after taking thirty shots in a drinking competition. Levi, his crush since seventh grade, offers to take him home.
Relationships: Background Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 287





	Drunk Idiot

Eren slams the empty shot glass onto the bar, and everyone cheers. The petite brunet had previously made a bet with horse-faced Jean that, despite his size, he could out drink the two-toned haired bastard. Jean managed to take sixteen shots before he passed out onto a couch.

Eren was able to throw back thirty shots. Fuck, was he going to have the hangover of a lifetime the next morning.

"You sure you're okay calling an Uber home?" His blond friend, Armin, asks. "I could always drop you off on my way home."

"N-Noooo," the brunet slurs. "I-I'm fiine! I'm a big boy!"

"Eren, you're literally laying on the floor. You're too drunk to get up. At least let me find someone else to take you home if you don't want to go with me."

"I'm already dragging Mikasa's drunk ass home. Do you want me to take Eren?"

Eren shoots up off the floor, brushing himself off while stumbling over his own feet. 

Levi, the person whom the voice belonged to, had been Eren's crush since they met in the seventh grade. He knows that Levi is gay, and everybody knows that Eren is the gayest person on Earth, but Levi hasn't made any advances on Eren, so the brunet is forced to admire the raven from afar. 

"You want Levi to take you home?"

"S-sure!"

Armin knows about Eren's obsession with Levi. He's been trying to get Eren to make a move for years.

"Alright. Kasa is already in the truck. You need me to carry you?"

Eren nods. He's sure Levi can see him struggling to stay upright, so the strong raven swoops Eren into his arms, carrying the boy like a small child.

Armin gives Eren an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"So how the hell did you take thirty shots? You're like five foot four and 120 pounds."

Eren blushes softly.

"I'm just g-good at holding my liquor."

"Obviously not. You're drunk as shit right now."

Eren burps and the air chokes him, throwing him into a small coughing fit. 

"I need to hurry up and get you home."

The ride to Mikasa's house is silent. The ravenette is sleeping like a log, more drunk than Eren is. Every once in a while, she stirs and mumbles something about needing her girlfriend before turning and falling back asleep.

"We're outside, Annie. Come get your package," Levi grumbles over the phone. In a matter of seconds, Annie is outside to scoop Mikasa up and carry her into the house.

"Thanks Levi. You know how your sister is. You make sure you use a condom tonight," the blonde says with a wink. 

A condom? What would Levi need a condom for?

Eren is too drunk to analyze Annie's words.

"Since you live alone and you're obviously too drunk to take care of yourself, you're coming home with me."

Eren is too drunk to refuse, though he wouldn't have refused if he were sober either. 

"O-okay."

The ride to Levi's house is a more talkative. Eren manages to sober up enough to carry a conversation, though it mostly consists of him babbling drunkenly and Levi laughing at the slurred words. 

"So why do you live alone?" Levi asks as he turns the wheel. 

Eren bites his lip. Both of his parents are dead, and his half-brother, Zeke, lives across the country with his own mom. Armin is living with his grandfather to care for him, and Mikasa lives with her girlfriend. Eren doesn't have anybody else that he would want to live with. Except Levi.

"Nobody to live with, and I inherited so much money from my parents so I don't need anybody to help pay any bills. And I can't find a boyfriend," Eren says with a small laugh.

"You should be able to. You're pretty cute."

"Don't you live alone?" Eren asks, hurrying to change the subject. Levi could easily find someone, so why doesn't he have a housemate? Maybe Levi doesn't care about being alone. 

"I'm working on finding someone to live with," the raven says with a smirk. 

Is Levi trying to find a boyfriend? Eren feels a pang of jealousy pierce through his heart like a knife. 

"We're here. Think you can make it into the house without fucking dying?" Levi teases, unbuckling his seat belt. 

Eren shakes his head. In reality, he probably can walk the ten feet to the door of Levi's house, but he wants to take advantage of being touched by the taller man. It's as much touching as he is ever going to get if Levi is trying to find a boyfriend.

The raven sighs, getting out of the car and walking around to Eren's side. The brunet holds his arms out and allows Levi to gather him up. 

The second time Levi carries him is much different than the first. Eren is carried bridal style. Levi has one hand on the brunet's back. But the other hand. 

It's on Eren's ass. And it's squeezing.

Eren hopes that Levi can't feel his slowly hardening cock.

"Wrap your arms around my neck. I need my hand to get my keys."

Why doesn't Levi just take his hand off of Eren's ass? Eren complies anyway, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and pulling himself closer. His lips can almost touch the pale skin.

Eren has half a mind to lick at the flawless skin. Levi's scent is heavy, smelling of expensive but natural cologne. And tea. The scent is dizzying to the brunet, and on top of his preexisting inebriation, it's becoming hard to think rationally.

So Eren opens his mouth and allows his tongue to take a long stride up the raven's neck. 

The man holding him groans, his grip on Eren's ass tightening. 

"Eren, you're drunk," Levi mumbles, entering the house and closing the door behind him. "I'm going to take you to a guest bedroom and give you one of my shirts and a pair of boxers so you can shower."

"I want you to shower with me~"

"Eren you're drunk," Levi emphasizes again. "You can't consent when you're drunk. Plus, I don't just fuck anybody."

Eren whines when Levi sets him onto a bed.

"L-Leviiii!"

"Eren, you're drunk."

"But you don't understaaaand," Eren whines, grabbing the collar of Levi's shirt and pulling until their faces are inches apart. 

Levi wants to pull away. He doesn't want to take advantage of Eren.

"I've liked you since like the seventh grade, but you don't try to make any advances on meeee! I want you to be my boyfriend and I want to live with you and I want you to fuck me with your cock every night until we get too old for sex!" Eren babbles, tightening his grip on the man's shirt. 

"Eren... are you sure you're not just saying this because of the alcohol?"

"I'm positive."

Levi sighs, prying Eren's fingers off of his collar.

"Go take a shower. If you can do that, then I'll have sex with you because I'll know you're not too drunk."

Eren squeals, getting out of the bed a bit too quickly and tripping, falling flat onto the carpeted floor.

"I'm fine! Just got a little excited."

Levi laughs at Eren's lack of coordination.

"Let me go get you some clothes."

Eren takes a long, hot shower, making sure to clean everywhere. Everywhere. He can already feel his member hardening, excited for the night that he was about to have.

"You alive in there?" Levi calls from outside the bathroom door.

"I'm fine!" Eren calls back, turning off the water and stepping out. He doesn't bother drying his body, opting to wrap a towel loosely around his waist. He opens the door of the bathroom to find Levi... not in the room. 

The brunet decides to lay on the guest bedroom bed, unwrapping his towel and spreading his legs. 

"God, I'm so turned on," Eren mumbles to himself, opening the nightstand next to the bed to search for lube. Luckily for him, there is.

Eren wastes no time, lubing up two fingers and snaking them down to rub the outside of his hole. It's been far to long since the last time Eren had sex, so pushing the first finger inside was a challenge. Ultimately, the finger slides inside with a small, lewd squelch. The brunet gasps, both at the pressure and at how tight his hole is. 

Slowly, Eren begins to thrust the finger in and out of his tight pucker, letting out small sounds of both pain and pleasure. Soon enough, the brunet is loose enough to add two fingers, then three. The pain subsides after the third finger, leaving the brunet a moaning mess on the bed.

"You just couldn't wait for me, could you?" Levi says, sauntering into the room. Eren smiles seductively between his faces of pleasure.

"I-I've waited- fuck- long enough, Levi."

The raven throws his towel to the floor and practically jumps the brunet, smashing their lips together. Eren is filled with more pleasure when Levi removes Eren's fingers and replaces them with his own longer, thicker ones. Levi's fingers start to massage the brunet's prostate as his tongue begins to invade the brunet's mouth. 

"F-fuck," Eren moans between kisses, pulling away from the kiss to moan loudly. Levi buries his face into the tanned neck, sucking and kissing all over it.

"G-God, Levi! F-fuck me already!"

Levi chuckles lowly, slipping his fingers out of that glorious ass. He reaches into the nightstand to pull out a condom and unwraps it, rolling the rubber down his dick.

"How do you want it?" Levi asks.

"I want it hard."

"Turn over," Levi commands. The younger immediately complies, laying on his stomach. Levi grabs a pillow and uses it to elevate Eren's hips.

"I hope you're ready. I've been waiting far too long," Levi mumbles as he begins to push himself into the tight pucker. 

Eren claws into the sheets, letting out a long, drawn out moan as his hole is breached for the first time in months. 

"F-fuuck," Eren gasps as Levi gives a few shallow thrusts.

"God, you're so tight," Levi comments, slowly pulling out before shoving himself back in. Eren grips the sheets harder, sharp nails leaving tears in the fabric. 

Before Eren can gather himself, Levi begins to build a steady rhythm. The brunet below him thrusts his hips back to meet Levi halfway, pushing the pale cock deeper into the wanting hole.

"H-harder!" 

Levi smirks as he grips Eren's hips, speeding up the moderate pace. He also begins to angle his hips in different directions, trying to find the blooming spot inside of the hole to make the brunet scream.

"F-fuck! Right there! Fuck me, Levi!" 

Who is Levi to deny such a request?

The raven's thrusts turn into pounds as he gives it to Eren, gripping the tan hips hard enough to bruise them. Eren is nothing but a limp body, screaming his pleasure as he is fucked.

"O-oh my God! Pound my cunt, baby!"

Levi could cum just from Eren's lewd words, the fucked-out voice screaming words of encouragement and appreciation. 

Levi removes one hand from Eren's hip, moving it to grab a handful of brown locks. 

"You like how I'm pounding your tight little hole?" Levi growls into Eren's ear, licking the shell before biting it harshly. 

"Fuck! Yes! I'm so close!"

"Oh yeah? Cum for me then."

With a few more strokes, Eren is screaming his orgasm, tainting the sheets below them. His hole clamps down around Levi's cock, making the raven groan and pound harder. Levi's pace becomes desperate, needing to release deep inside the hot cunt.

"F-fill me up, Daddy!"

With Eren's words, Levi's hips begin to stutter as he cums, holding on to Eren for dear life.

They both pant as Levi slips out of Eren's cunt, laying down beside the brunet.

"So you do like me," Levi says. "I thought Armin was lying."

Eren blushes.

"He told you?"

"Why do you think I offered to take you home?"

Eren is going to punch the blond. But also thank him.

"So... what now?" Eren asks, turning over onto his back.

"What do you mean 'what now'? We're dating."

"You didn't ask if I wanted to be your boyfriend," Eren teases.

"I don't think I need to ask."


End file.
